Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads, position sensing devices, or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers).
Capacitive sensor devices often incorporate a “baseline” reading to determine position information corresponding to input devices in the sensing region. Such baselining is undesirable in some respects, however, as baselines may be subject to side effects, such as persistent ghost fingers (or “hallucinated objects”), dead spots, and the like. Consequently, there continues to be a need for systems and methods that can validate and/or eliminate the use of baselining in input devices.